


maybe it's love

by simonsantiago



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M, PUPPIESSS, Puppies, bodyguard!raphael, everyone makes an appearance but I'm too lazy to tag them all lol, how hot would raphael be as a bodyguard tho wow, i need, ok but jace/alec/raphael friendship, saphael with puppiesssss, there's also some malec ayyyyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsantiago/pseuds/simonsantiago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael is a bodyguard and Simon is his client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe it's love

**Author's Note:**

> i have an exam to be studying for but i took a break and this happened yikes
> 
> based on the 1992 film, the bodyguard
> 
> enjoy
> 
> (if there are spelling errors i missed, i apologize)

“Mr. Santiago.” The CEO says, extending a hand. “It’s good to see you.”

Raphael shakes the hand and says, “Sir, likewise.”

“Please take a seat.” Mr. Lewis gestures to the chair in front of his table.

“Thank you.” Raphael takes a seat. “My team has already started working on his place, per your request.”

“Good, good.” Mr. Lewis nods. “I hear you’re the best, Mr. Santiago. If that’s true, I expect that my son will not be harmed in any way. I will give you full authority so see to it that he is not harmed.”

“My team and I will never leave his side, sir. You can be rest assured.”

“He’s the only one I have left and I can’t have anything happen to him.”

“I understand, sir. You have nothing to worry about.”

Mr. Lewis lets out a breath Raphael didn’t realize he was holding in and says, “that’s good. That’s what I like to hear.”

He pulls out a tumbler from underneath his desk and starts pouring himself a drink.

"Would you like one?" He asks Raphael.

Raphael shakes his head. "I don't drink on the job, sir."

Which means he never drinks because when does he ever stop working?

The door bursts open and a tall, scrawny kid with glasses storms in. His mouth, that is halfway open, closes and his eyes roam all over Raphael’s body.

“Who’s he?” He asks his father, pointing at Raphael.

“Simon, meet your new bodyguard. Mr. Santiago.” Mr. Lewis introduces.

The kid’s head lolls back as he groans. “I told you I don’t need one.”

“We’ve had this discussion, Simon.” Mr. Lewis says sternly. “Mr. Santiago will be accompanying you wherever you go.”

“Daaaaaaaad.” He whines. “I can take care of myself.”

“You cannot argue your way out of this one.” The CEO tells his son. “And you cannot get rid of him. If you try, there will be severe consequences.”

Raphael and Mr. Lewis wait for the kid to argue but he just glares at his father as he grinds his teeth together in anger.

“He’s all yours.” Mr. Lewis says, motioning towards the door.

Raphael nods and puts a hand on the kid’s arm. “Thank you, sir.”

The CEO smiles gratefully and watches Raphael walk out of his office with the kid struggling to get away.

“Let go of me!” He snaps.

“Will you try to run?” Raphael asks.

“No,” the kid grumbles, “because you’ll obviously catch me.”

“Not as stupid as you look, then.” Raphael says but lets go of him.

“I’m very smart, thank you.” He says then bolts.

Raphael sighs, “I spoke too soon,” and clicks the earbud in his ear, “tall, scrawny kid with brown hair and glasses is coming your way. Catch him, Alec.”

Alec groans. “Why do you always do this to me? Why do I always have to catch the idiots?”

He laughs. “Because you actually like running.”

“I really don’t.” He mutters but Raphael can hear him running and then he hears the kid’s protests. “Got him.”

“Take him to his place. I’ll meet you there.”

When Raphael gets to the kid’s place he sees him trying to get through the front gates. Raphael grins. His team always seems to work faster than he gives them credit for. He parks his car on the sidewalk and walks out, approaching the kid.

“Where’s Alec?” He asks.

“You mean the really attractive asshole who kidnapped me?” Simon grits out. “He’s inside. Why can’t I get into my house?”

“Because there’s a code and you won’t get it until you stop resisting.” Raphael tells him.

“I don’t need you.” He snaps.

“Considering you’re not paying me, your opinion is of no importance to me.” Raphael types in the code and says his name when the computer asks for his identification.

The doors to the gate opens and he pushes the kid inside.

“I don’t want someone following me around all day.”

“Yeah? And your father doesn’t want to see you in the morgue.”

He hears the kid swallow. “He won’t.”

“You are aware that your father has enemies, right?” Raphael asks. “Your life is in danger. If it wasn’t, my team and I wouldn’t be wasting our time with you.”

“Yeah right.” The kid scoffs. “You’re only doing this for the money.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Raphael says and punches in the code to open the doors to the house and walks in after pushing the kid inside.

“Everything is set up.” Lydia says, coming down the stairs.

“What does that mean?” The kid asks.

“It means,” Alec says, walking into the living room, “that there are now cameras and mics in every single room of this house.”

The kid stares at him, his jaw dropping.

“So I have absolutely no privacy?” He asks incredulously.

“Nope.” Alec grins. “And you can’t do shit about it.”

“Why!” Jace yells as he comes running, a big husky and a laughing Izzy following him. “Why does this stupid kid have a humongous dog?”

He hides behind Raphael while the dog runs into the kid’s arms, vigorously licking his face.

“Two male dogs don’t get along, boss, you know that.” Alec tells Raphael. “You should probably reassign Jace before the dog eats him alive.”

“Fuck you, Alec!” Jace shouts at him before running out of the house.

“Your whole team is unprofessional.” The kid says to him once his dog goes to chase after Jace.

“Do you really expect any less from the male species?” Lydia asks, scoffing and going back upstairs.

“I’m Isabelle.” Izzy introduces herself to the kid. “Raphael and I will be alternating watching over you.”

The kid makes an incoherent noise, his mouth now wide open, and his eyes trying incredibly hard not to look at Izzy’s chest. Izzy always wears skin tight clothing that usually reveals too much cleavage with a pair of stilettos to go with them. She’s a badass female who can kick ass in 4 inch heels and Raphael respects her but her clothing choice always has disgusting pervs objectifying her and nothing pisses Raphael off more than that.

Raphael smacks the back of the kid’s head and snarls, “don’t be a dick.”

“Ow!” He snaps, turning to glare at Raphael. “Sorry!”

“I know you probably haven't seen much skin on a woman but control yourself.”

The kid makes a face at him and smiles apologetically at Izzy.

“I’m sorry.” He says. “I’m not a vile human being who objectifies women. They’re just really, uh, nice?”

Izzy laughs. “You’re cute.”

Raphael shoots her a look. “Don’t encourage him.”

“Can I have just you?” The kid asks Izzy. “I don’t want Mr. Asshole over here.”

“He’s head of security.” Izzy tells him. “Your dad personally asked for him to be your bodyguard.”

He opens his mouth, probably to protest or whine or be annoying, but Raphael doesn’t let him get a word in.

“Don’t you have homework? Get to it.” He orders, dismissing the kid with his hand.

He huffs but leaves without arguing and Izzy turns to look at Raphael.

“Don’t.” Raphael says. “I will not go easy on him.”

She rolls her eyes. “He’s just a kid.”

“He’s a little shit.” Alec comments. “He fucking bit me.”

Izzy and Raphael blink at him before laughing. He glares at them before leaving the living room as Lydia comes down the stairs.

“Are the alarm systems set up?” Raphael asks her.

“Yes,” She nods, “and I set up the GPS tracker in his phone and all the computers are working fine at HQ. Lily has a live feed of us now.”

“Can we go eat?” Jace asks, walking back in with Alec.

“You can eat with Izzy and the kid because you two are staying with him.” Raphael tells him and Alec snickers.

“What? No, I refuse.” Jace voices. “Why aren’t _you_ staying with him?”

“Because I’ve had enough of him for one day. And you can’t refuse. I’m your boss.” Raphael smirks at him and winks.

“I hate you.” Jace says, frowning.

Raphael places a hand over his heart and sighs. "And it makes me very happy that you do.”

Raphael drives back to HQ with Alec and his phone starts to ring before they even reach the door. He looks down at the caller ID and sighs.

Hasn’t even been an hour and this kid is already making his life a living hell.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

“The little shit escaped.” Jace grumbles.

“How?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” He barks. “Find him and bring him into HQ.”

He hangs up and looks at Alec.

“I’ll call Lydia.” The other man says and gets back into the car, driving away.

Raphael goes into his office and resists the overwhelming urge to bang his head against his desk. He’s already tired and it’s not even 5pm yet. He’s getting too old for this. He should appoint Izzy as head of security and retire because he is not looking forward to being this kid’s bodyguard. He obviously has issues with authority and it’s not Raphael’s job to babysit, even though technically it is.

He lets out a breath and turns his laptop on. Time to find the kid’s weakness. He’s done his research prior to accepting the job but he briefly skimmed through the articles. He didn’t think the kid would be a problem, he certainly wasn’t expecting him to be a little shit. He googles Simon Lewis and isn’t shocked to find why he hates bodyguards so much. He feels a little sympathy and he understands why the kid feels the way he does but Raphael isn’t going to stand for it. He has to deal with Jace every day and one child is more than enough.

There’s a knock at his door.

“Come in.”

It opens and Jace shoves the kid inside. He mouths a ‘good luck’ to Raphael and leaves them alone.

“Sit.” He orders the kid.

He shuts his laptop off and looks the kid in the eyes once he sits.

“You have two choices.” Raphael tells him. “You can either stay at your house following orders or you can stay here under everyone’s eye. And I’m telling you right now, the beds here sure as hell aren’t as comfortable as your king sized mattress.”

“I don’t want to stay here.” The kid says, glowering at him.

“You disobey one order or you try to run and your ass will not see daylight as long as I’m in charge.”

“You can’t do that.” He says through his teeth.

“Your father gave me full authority.” Raphael smiles sweetly.

“Fuck you.” He spits out. “I am not a kid. You can’t treat me like one.”

“Then stop acting like one.” Raphael enunciates. “You know what? Just for that, your choices are taken away. You are not leaving this building.”

The kid gapes and frowns at him.

“You can’t do that!” He snaps.

“Why don’t you understand that we’re trying to protect you?” Raphael asks. “We’re putting our lives on the line for you.”

“I didn’t ask you to!” The kid retaliates. “I can take care of myself.”

Raphael leans back in his chair and watches him. The kid stares right back, his brown eyes blazing and his lips twitching with anger. They look at each other, Raphael narrowing his eyes, trying to make the kid squirm but he seems tougher than Raphael could've imagined. The kid’s stare just intensifies enough that it could have made Raphael uncomfortable if he hadn’t been in this situation countless times before.

“Fine.” Raphael finally says. “Prove to me that you’re capable of taking care of yourself and I’ll let you off the hook.”

“How?”

“Fight me.”

The kid blinks, his confidence evaporating but he manages to compose himself in a couple of seconds. He sticks his chin out and nods.

“Okay, fine. Where can I kick your ass?”

Raphael chuckles. “Let me show you the way.”

He gets up, opens the door, and starts walking down the hall, looking over his shoulder every now and then to make sure the kid is following him. They stop outside of the training room and for a moment the kid looks unsure of himself.

“You can back out if you want.” Raphael tells him and the kid glares at him.

“In your dreams.”

Raphael shrugs. “Your funeral.”

They walk into the room and Raphael takes his shirt off, throwing it into the corner. The kid stares at his bare chest until Alec comes into the room with Jace and Izzy.

“What are you doing?” Alec asks.

The kid’s eyes snap upwards and he pointedly avoids everyone’s gaze.

“Deciding this kid’s fate.” Raphael answers.

“My name’s Simon, you dickhead.” The kid snaps at him.

“Oh, this is going to be fun.” Jace exclaims excitedly then pulls out a chair and sits down.

Alec joins him while Izzy gives Raphael a look of disapproval.

“Save it, Izzy.” Raphael exhales.

“Good luck, Simon.” She says to the kid and leaves the room.

“First one pinned to the mat, wins.” Raphael says, walking to the centre of the room.

The kid takes a deep breath and follows him.

“Ding!” Alec and Jace shout in unison.

He expects the kid to prolong it as much as he can by running away and walking in circles but he doesn’t do that. He lunges at Raphael and tries to tackle him to the ground but Raphael goes for his waist and hugs him. The kid tries to get out of the hold but before he can, Raphael grabs his left leg and brings him to the ground, pinning him down. The kid huffs out angrily and scowls up at him.

“Looks like you won’t be going anywhere.” Raphael says, smirking.

The kid clenches his jaw. “What about school? I still have to go.”

“I’ll have your dad call them.” He says, getting off the kid. “Until you can prove that you won’t run away, you can use the internet to educate yourself.”

“Booo! That was boring.” Jace yells.

“Don’t try to run.” Raphael warns him as he starts walking out of the room. “This is one building you don’t want to piss off.”

“I hate you!” The kid calls after him.

“Yeah, yeah. Jace, show him where he’ll be staying and find a place for the dog.”

“Why is he staying here?” Alec asks.

“He needs to be around people who are on the same maturity level as him.” Raphael shrugs. “Like Jace.”

“ _Hey_!” Jace objects.

Raphael grins.

* * *

The kid is so damn insufferable and Raphael regrets taking the job, he really does. The pay might be good but it’s not worth it. His tolerance level is about to become nonexistent. The kid’s taking out his revenge on Raphael by following him around everywhere and never shutting the hell up. Raphael didn’t know someone could talk so much without taking a single breath. He also doesn’t know how this kid’s still alive when he barely breathes because he _won’t stop fucking talking._

“I’ve been on good behaviour for a few days now,” The kid says, watching Raphael work out.

“What’s your point?”

“Can I go back to school now?”

Raphael stops doing pushups and stands up, the kid standing up as well, and looks at him.

“And if you try to run?” Raphael asks.

“I won’t,” he says and puts his hand up, “scouts honour.”

He regards the kid, trying to tell if he’s lying or not but he isn’t as easy to read as he looks. The kid can’t run away. His team would find him eventually and Raphael really needs a break from him. He needs a moment of silence so he doesn’t lose his mind.

“Okay,” he says, “you can go tomorrow but if you try to run or do anything else that could put your life in danger, well, you can forget about it.”

The kid smiles widely and _what the fuck_. Was he always this cute?

“Thank you!” He sings happily and skips out of the gym.

Raphael stares at the door. What the fuck was that? Why did his brain think the kid is cute? He shakes his head and goes back to working out, this time 10 times harder to try and get the kid’s smile out of his head, but he doesn’t succeed.

* * *

The next day when Izzy and Alec take the kid to school, he doesn’t get a phone call all day and he gets to work out in silence. He gets to eat in silence and he gets to _breathe_. He didn’t know how much he appreciated the silence until the kid came into his life and now he would do anything just for a second of it. He’s doing paperwork when his phone vibrates and he’s almost certain the kid did something stupid that he’s almost afraid to look at it. But it’s just a text from him.

**can i go to the movies?**

Raphael texts back immediately. **Only if Izzy and Alec go with you**.

**they said yes**

He goes back to what he was doing and he doesn’t think about the kid and everything that could go wrong that he’s surprised when Izzy and Alec walk into his office with the kid only 30 minutes later. The kid has a black eye and he can’t look Raphael in the eyes. Raphael feels something churn in the bottom of his stomach and he feels like breaking the face who did this to the kid. He frowns and forces himself to calm down.

“What happened?” Raphael asks.

“He got into a fight.” Alec replies. “With a kid 3 times his size.”

Raphael pinches the bridge of his nose and dismisses his employees with a nod. Izzy and Alec leave, closing the door behind them.

“What happened?” He asks again.

“You heard Alec.” The kid says.

Raphael gets up and stands in front of him. “Why did you get into a fight?”

The kid shrugs. “He was making stupid comments.”

“You’re not in high school anymore, kid.”

“I know that.” He retorts.

“Is he going to press charges?”

The kid shakes his head. “Izzy threatened him.”

Raphael holds the kid’s jaw and turns his head to take a look at the black eye.

“That’s going to leave a nasty bruise.” He murmurs, dropping his hand.

The kid doesn’t say anything and he still isn't able to meet Raphael’s eyes.

“I promised your dad you wouldn’t get hurt.” Raphael says. “And you promised me you wouldn’t do anything stupid.”

“I didn’t promise you anything.”

“You do realize this means you can’t go back to school, right?”

As soon as those words are out of his mouth, the kid’s eyes are boring into his.

“No, please. I can’t stay cooped up in this building. It’s suffocating.” He pleads.

“We had a deal.”

He swallows. “I know and I’m sorry I broke it but please let me go to school.”

“What’s so great about university anyway?” Raphael asks. “I did my research; you hate school.”

The kid looks away from him and he doesn’t say anything for the longest time. He tightly holds his hands and bites his bottom lip.

“It makes me feel normal.” He eventually answers. “If you did your research properly, you know what happened to my mom and sister and looking at you and your team reminds me of what happened to them, not that I could really forget anyway. Going to school helps me forget for a couple of hours a day and I can breathe at school.”

“You can’t breathe here?”

He shakes his head. “Not around all of you, I can’t.”

Raphael feels for him, he really does, but he couldn’t have the kid starting fights with everybody and coming back with a black eye. What kind of bodyguards did that make them?

“What about the other kid? What if he starts shit again?”

“If you come with me, he’ll be too scared to say anything.”

“Kid…”

“Simon, my name is Simon, and please think about it before you say no.”

It’s not like he is going to say no anyway. Every fibre of his body is screaming at him to make the kid happy, even if it’s just for a little while, so he could see the bright smile on the kid’s face again.

“Fine, I’ll think about it. Now, go put some ice on that.” Raphael orders him.

The kid nods and leaves the room. Seconds later Alec is in his office.

“So…did you ban him from going back?” He asks.

“What’s it to you?”

“Nothing.” Alec says quickly. “I’m just…curious.”

Raphael narrows his eyes. “What are you hiding?”

“Nothing.” He squeaks out and this time he flees from the room.

He decides not to think too much about Alec acting weirdly and finishes up his paperwork before he heads to his room to get some sleep.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day. 

* * *

The next morning Raphael walks down to the basement garage where Alec, Maia and the kid are waiting for him.

“Where’s Jace?” He asks.

Alec shrugs. “He wanted the day off.”

“But you could’ve gotten the day off if he came today.”

He shrugs again. “Can we go? The kid’s going to be late.”

Raphael rolls his eyes and opens the back door for the kid to get in before getting into the driver’s seat.

“He wants to see Magnus again.” Maia comments from the back.

“Who’s that?” Raphael asks, pulling out of the garage.

“One of Simon’s friends.” Maia answers before Alec can. “They met yesterday and Alec is madly in love.”

Alec blushes and shrinks in his seat, muttering, “I am not.”

Maia and the kid laugh and Raphael can’t help but look in the review mirror and appreciate the kid’s full blown smile.

“For what it’s worth, he couldn’t shut up about you either.” The kid says and Alec’s eyes immediately light up.

“Can we stop for coffee?” Maia asks.

Raphael nods and stops in front of a Starbucks where he makes Alec go out and buy the drinks.

“Can you put on some music?” The kid asks and before Raphael can say anything, he’s turning the radio on.

“Why do you ask when you do it without permission anyway?”

The kid grins. “Because it annoys you.”

Raphael lets out a long suffering sigh but doesn’t say anything else. When Alec gets back Raphael drives them to NYU where Maia and Alec stand on either side of the kid. Raphael walks behind them, scanning the area and watching the kids. A perky redhead and a boy wearing makeup approaches them. Alec’s whole face seems to light up like a fucking Christmas tree when the boy smiles at him.

“Hello, Alexander.” The boy, who Raphael assumes is Magnus, purrs.

“H—hey, Magnus.” Alec stutters.

“Who are you?” The redhead asks Raphael.

Raphael cocks an eyebrow. “I should be asking you that.”

“This is Clary, my best friend.” The kid intervenes.

Raphael looks down at his watch and motions for the kid to start walking. He rolls his eyes but starts to go inside with Clary attached to his hip. Raphael doesn’t know why but he doesn’t like it. He doesn't like how they’re so close and he definitely doesn’t like that Clary seems to keep touching him. He likes things even less when he notices Alec completely swooning over the Magnus kid.

In class Raphael sits next to the kid while Maia watches the door and Alec sits next to Magnus. 20 minutes into the class and he finds himself falling asleep.

“This class is so boring, what the hell.” Raphael whispers to himself.

“You’re boring.” The kid snorts.

“And you’re immature.” Raphael counters.

“Takes one to know one.”

Raphael looks at him. “What are we, in kindergarten?”

“You two!” The professor snaps. “Stop talking or get out.”

“Sorry,” Raphael says to the prof and asks the kid, “how long is this class?”

“2 hours.” He answers cheerfully.

Raphael groans and tries to stay awake.

It’s the longest two hours of his life.

* * *

The long hours continue because the kid chose the most boring classes to attend. Every time it’s his turn to take the kid to school; he silently prays the school has burned down so he doesn’t have to sit in a classroom with uncomfortable chairs and listen to a 2 hour lecture that puts him to sleep.

But alas, that hasn’t happened so far and it looks like it’s never going to happen.

They’re currently sitting in the kid’s humanities class and Raphael wonders why they’re obligated to take this class. No one’s going to use this after they graduate. It’s part of the curriculum because they hate their students. It has to be. There’s no other explanation for having to sit through this lecture.

Raphael’s pulled out of his thoughts when the girl sitting next to him slips him a note. He opens it and sees that she’s written her number. The kid sees it too and he grabs it out of Raphael’s hands, ripping it. Raphael looks at him in amusement.

“Stay away from him.” The kid tells her.

She rolls her eyes. “Why? It’s not like you two are dating. I asked Clary.”

“Would it stop you even if we were?”

She laughs arrogantly. “Probably not.”

The kid glares at her and Raphael is almost certain he’s going to do something he’ll regret so he intervenes.

“I’m flattered but I’m not interested.” He says.

“Your loss.” She flips her hair over her shoulder and goes to sit somewhere else.

Raphael leans back in his seat and smirks. “If you liked me, all you had to do was say so. There’s no need to get jealous over nothing.”

The kid looks at him and scoffs but his face is absolutely flushed.

“You wish.” He whispers harshly. “I was just trying to save you from her evil ways.”

Raphael raises an eyebrow.

“So, don’t be rude. Just say thanks.” The kid says but goes back to paying attention to the class.

Or, well, pretending to pay attention. Raphael can see that his mind is somewhere else. He smirks when he catches the kid looking at him from the corner of his eye for the rest of the class.

* * *

That night Raphael gets cornered by the kid after he gets back from his run.

“I like to go out.” He says. “You know, like, on dates? But I can’t because either you or your team of Kevin Costners is constantly with me.”

“Did you just make a reference pertaining to The Bodyguard?” Raphael asks.

The kid ignores him. “So, because you won’t leave my sight, the only thing I can think of is for you to take me out. Only if you want to, though. Only if you want. It’s your decision.”

Raphael blinks slowly and for some reason he feels his pulse quicken.

“I was just wondering.” He continues, nervously licking his lips. “You decide and let me know, okay? Okay.”

He leaves just as quickly as he appeared. Raphael is left standing there, blankly staring at the wall.

But it occurs to him that, yes, he does want to take the kid out.

“You okay, boss?” Maia asks, snapping him out of the daze.

“I’m good.” He nods at her and leaves without another word.

He takes a shower and gets dressed and goes down to knock on the kid’s door. When he opens the door, his eyes widen comically. He looks Raphael up and down and his jaw drops when he sees that Raphael is dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a leather jacket.

“Let’s go.” Raphael says.

“Right now?”

“Right now.”

The kid slams the door shut and Raphael leans against the wall to wait for him. It takes him so long to get ready that Raphael is sure he’s not leaving his room. But as he’s about to give up, the door opens and the kid walks out. He’s dressed the same as he always dresses so Raphael is left wondering why he took so long.

“Where are we going?” He asks once they start walking.

“To the movies.” Raphael answers. “There’s a movie I’ve been meaning to watch.”

“ _No._ The great Raphael Santiago watches movies?” The kid says sarcastically. “Didn’t know you were human.”

“You don’t know much about me.” Raphael says, unlocking the doors to his car and getting in.

“Because you don’t share.” The kid retorts, getting into the passenger seat.

Raphael starts to drive off with the kid turning the radio on.

“Ghostbusters? _Really_?” The kid asks once they’re at the cinema and Raphael has purchased their tickets. 

"What can I say?” Raphael shrugs. “Chris Hemsworth is easy on the eyes.”

The kid’s jaw drops.

“You have to stop doing that.” He says. “You might swallow a bug.”

Raphael doesn’t wait for him and walks into the screening room. Moments later the kid is plopping down next to him.

After the movie they go to a diner where they order burgers and curly fries. Well, Raphael orders curly fries. The kid just happens to steal them off his plate. Without asking.

“Why didn’t you order your own?”

“Because then there would be no fun in stealing yours.” The kid grins. “You’re a health freak anyway with all your working out. Shouldn’t you be having a salad?”

“I’m entitled to my cheat days.” Raphael says and takes a huge bite out of his burger for emphasis.

“Whatever you say, Dwayne.”

Raphael snorts and once he’s done chewing he asks, “how’d you know I look up to him? My true inspiration.”

“Too bad you don’t look like him.” The kid says, sighing dramatically.

“You should have gone into theatrics.” Raphael says. “Everything you do is dramatic.”

He laughs and Raphael feels his heart leap out of his throat at the sound. He shoves his burger into his mouth to distract himself from thinking anything of it.

“I like your hair like this.” The kid says suddenly.

“Uncombed?” Raphael questions.

After taking a shower, he didn’t bother with gelling it back like he always did. He was too tired and he didn’t feel like it so he left it loose.

“No, free and wavy, the way you’re acting right now.” He answers. “When you gel it back, it makes you look serious and straight-laced.”

“I am serious and straight-laced.” Raphael says impassively.

“It wouldn’t kill you to let loose once in a while.”

“In this line of work, it could.”

“This line of work could kill you in any way.”

“That’s true.” Raphael muses.

“Then why do you do it?” The kid asks. “Do you have a death wish?”

“Maybe I just want to protect people.” He shrugs.

“Very noble.”

Whitney Houston’s I Will Always Love You starts playing and Raphael wonders when his life became a movie.

“This is fate. I’m the Rachel to your Frank.” The kid says, placing a hand over his heart.

“Rachel is much prettier than you.”

“Do you wanna dance?” He asks, reaching out his hand.

Raphael swats his hand away. “No.”

“You suck.” He says in disappointment, taking more fries off Raphael’s plate and stuffing them into his mouth.

“How’d you know?” Raphael asks seriously.

The kid chokes, the remaining fries falling out of his mouth when it opens wide.

“Did my comment about Chris Hemsworth give it away?”

He stares at Raphael and stutters out incomprehensible words. Raphael doesn’t even try to understand what the kid is trying to say. He just eats what’s remaining of his burger to try and hide his smirk but it doesn’t do him much good. Even with his mouth full, he manages to smirk widely.

The kid coughs. “It’s your job to protect me, not kill me.”

“That’s what you get for eating my fries.”

“You’d kill me for eating your fries?”

“They’re _curly_ fries.” Raphael says like that’s the perfect explanation for wanting someone dead.

“I’m feeling so attacked right now.”

Raphael rolls his eyes. “So dramatic.”

There is a long pause where neither of them say anything and Raphael figures this is where it should end so he takes his wallet out of his pocket and calls the waiter over. Simon is still quiet, now deep in thought, when the waiter brings their bill and Raphael pays for it.

“Any day now.” Raphael says, getting up.

Simon murmurs out an apology and gets up, leaving the diner first.

“So you’re gay?” The kid asks, once they’re back at HQ.

“I’m a flaming homosexual.” Raphael says, deadly serious, as he walks Simon back to his room.

The kid opens his mouth and blurts out, “I’m a flaming bisexual.”

Raphael snorts. “Good to know.”

The kid nods and slams the door in his face.

“What, no kiss goodnight?” He asks.

The door doesn’t open.

He laughs and goes to his room. After he gets changed he falls into bed and falls asleep instantly.

He dreams of Simon.

* * *

Raphael’s sparring with Maia when he gets the call.

“Simon was attacked.” Alec breathes.

He feels his heart stop and his blood run cold and before his brain even catches up with him, he’s grabbing his car keys and running to the garage.

“Where are you?” He demands, getting into his car and speeding away as soon as he turns it on.

“On the way to Luke’s.”

Raphael puts his seatbelt on and turns his phone off. He runs through every red light and he almost gets into an accident but he makes it to Dr. Luke’s in one piece. He gets out of the car and runs inside. Simon is lying unconsciously on one bed, his shirt soaked with blood, while Izzy is sitting up in the bed next to him. She has cuts all over her arms but other than that she seems fine. When she sees Raphael, she shakes her head at him, her eyes asking her not to yell or lose his shit. Raphael shoots her a look, trying to convey that that is inevitable. He’s definitely going to yell. She sighs and closes her eyes, resting her head against the wall.

Jace and Alec are standing in the back, both of them avoiding eye contact.

“What happened?” He asks.

They don’t answer.

“What happened?!” He shouts.

Alec flinches. “A man came out of nowhere and stabbed him.”

“Stabbed?” His heart drops, his whole body going numb. “He got _stabbed_? Were you not paying attention to him? And what the fuck happened to Izzy?”

“She tried to fight him off but he cut her arm.” Jace responds.

“And what the hell did you two do?”

“We tried to catch him but he was too fast for us.” Alec says.

“Too fast for—are you fucking kid—”

“Raphael,” Dr. Luke interrupts, walking into the room, “it’s good to see you, although, it’s unfortunate it had to be under these circumstances.”

“You too, Dr. Are they going to be okay?”

Dr. Luke nods. “They’re going to fine. I just need you three to wait outside.”

Raphael nods numbly, his head spinning, as he walks out of the room and drops down in one of the couches in the waiting area.

“Raphael,” Alec starts to say but he raises a finger to silence him.

“Don’t.” He warns through clenched teeth. “I do not want to hear it right now.”

Both Alec and Jace sink into their chairs.

The silence that follows is uncomfortable and the tension is unbearable.

An hour later Izzy walks out, both her upper arms bandaged. Alec gets up and immediately pulls her into a tight hug.

“Are you okay?” Raphael asks once he has the chance to look at her.

“I’m fine.” She nods.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m okay.” She says softly as she pulls him into a hug.

Raphael hugs her back instantly.

“Don’t blame anyone.” She whispers into his ear and pulls away. “Do you want us to stay?”

Raphael shakes his head and the three of them leave without another word. He sits back down and leans his head against the wall.

How the fuck is he going to explain this to Mr. Lewis? He had one fucking job and he couldn’t even do that. And why isn’t his heart calming down? Why is it beating so hard and fast that it could pop out of his chest any second? And why is there an ugly knot in the pit of his stomach? Why is he so uneasy that he can’t sit still?

He closes his eyes and tries to calm down but he’s not going to be okay until he gets to see that Simon is alive and well with his own eyes. He’s just going to have to wait, no matter how long it takes.

It takes three hours for Dr. Luke to come out.

“Simon is conscious.” He says. “Fortunately for us, the wound wasn’t as deep. He’ll be fine but he needs to rest and take it easy for a couple of weeks. You can see him if you’d like.”

Raphael gets up and stalks into the room. Simon’s whole torso is bandaged and he’s so pale. He looks like shit and Raphael hates himself for it. It he had been there maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Simon eyes him until he sits down.

“Raphael,” He croaks out.

“Shhh, Simon, don’t speak.” Raphael says.

The kid manages a weak smile and says, “you finally called me by my name. If I had known I had to almost die for you to say it, I would have done it before.”

Raphael frowns. “Don’t make jokes like that.”

“Didn’t know you cared.”

“Apparently I do.” Raphael mutters and Simon’s eyes widen.

He opens his mouth to respond but it goes slack and his eyes close. He passes out and Raphael thinks he’s never seen Simon look so peaceful before. He pulls the sheets over Simon and calls Maia and a few other of his bodyguards to come and protect the kid and make sure no one can get to him again. As for Raphael, he goes back to HQ to tear Alec and Jace a new one.

They’re already waiting for him in his office when he walks in.

“How did this happen?” He asks, restraining himself from yelling.

“We were waiting for Jace to bring the car around when the man came out of nowhere.” Alec explains. “It happened so fast that by the time we got to him he was already injured.”

“Then tell me how Izzy was able to get to him fast enough to get injured herself.”

They don’t say anything.

“I’m going to ask you a question, Alec, and only answer if you’re going to answer honestly.” Raphael says surly. “Were you too busy with Magnus to notice the man?”

Alec hangs his head and nods. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s too late for that.” Raphael purses his lips. “You’re off this case.”

Alec and Jace both look up at him.

“I can assign you to someone else or you can take time off until Simon is no longer our client.” Raphael says. “You decide.”

Alec clenches his jaw. “Assign me to someone else.”

“Very well. You’re dismissed.”

Alec briskly walks out of the office but Jace stays.

“You’re being a bit harsh, aren't you?” He asks Raphael.

“A client almost died, Jace. A _client_. Our job is to protect them, not get them killed.”

“He didn’t do it on purpose.”

“I know he didn’t.” Raphael says. “Go back to Dr. Luke’s and make sure Simon is doing okay.”

Jace nods stiffly and leaves.

Raphael rubs his temple in frustration and sighs. How the hell is he going to tell Mr. Lewis his son got stabbed?

* * *

Raphael doesn’t visit Simon because he doesn’t want to come to terms with his feelings for the kid. And he definitely doesn’t want to see him when he feels it’s his fault Simon got stabbed. He can’t bring himself to face the kid when it is his responsibility to protect him.

He groans and rests his head against his desk.

A few days pass when Raphael finally works up the courage to tell Mr. Lewis what happened. He’s standing in front of of his office and is about to knock when someone grabs his wrist. He turns to look. Simon is watching him with the most serious look Raphael has ever seen on him.

“What are you doing?” Raphael asks. “You should be resting.”

“You can’t tell him.” He says, ignoring his question.

“He has to know what happened.”

“No!” Simon yells, surprising Raphael. “He can’t know.”

Raphael frees his wrist from Simon’s warm hand and says, “he has to. I promised him I’d protect you and I couldn’t.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Raphael shakes his head. “It was. We both know it was.”

Simon frowns at him. “It wasn’t and you are not telling my dad.”

“He has to know, Simon.”

“No! He doesn’t!”

“Why not?”

The door opens and Mr. Lewis steps out.

“Why are you two shouting outside of my office?” He asks.

“No reason.” Simon quickly says.

“We have to talk, Mr. Lewis.” says Raphael.

“No, we don’t.” Simon snaps at Raphael through his teeth.

“Simon,” his father starts to warn but he can’t get another word in because Simon is grabbing Raphael’s arm and dragging him away.

“Sorry for disturbing you, dad!” He shouts out over his shoulder.

He shoves Raphael into a supply closet and closes the door behind him.

“Thanks for visiting me.” He pouts and Raphael’s eyes immediately go down to his lips.

He licks his own and forces himself to keep his eyes on Simon’s eyes instead of his lips.

“Don’t change the subject.” Raphael says. “Tell me why I can’t tell your father you almost _died_.”

“You’ll get fired and I kinda got used to your brooding face?” He says uncertainly.

Raphael sighs, “Simon.”

The kid’s nervous smile wipes off his face and he takes a deep breath before saying, “he can’t know because the man who stabbed me is the same man who killed my mom and sister. If he finds out the man is still alive and trying to get me, he’s going to be crushed.”

“If we tell him he can put the man behind bars.”

“No,” Simon whispers, “he can’t. There’s no solid evidence he did it.”

Raphael scowls. “Then how do you know?”

“I was there.” He swallows audibly. “I saw it all happen.”

His voice is cracking and his hands are shaking and Raphael feels something ugly twist inside him.

“Why hasn't your dad tried to put him behind bars?” Raphael asks softly.

“He did try but the jury didn’t believe that someone’s own bodyguard would kill them.” He blinks away the wetness Raphael sees forming around his eyes. “And I was too fucking weak to go on the stand. I was the only one who could put him behind bars but I couldn’t look at his face without breaking down. I couldn’t save them and I couldn't put their killer away.”

His whole body is shaking now and Raphael can see that he’s seconds away from collapsing so he puts his arms around Simon’s waist and brings him into his body. The kid freezes for a split second from sheer shock but he slowly starts to relax. He hugs Raphael’s neck and exhales a shaky breath. He buries his face into Raphael’s shoulder and lets his body sag against his bodyguard’s.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” Raphael says into his ear.

Simon shakes his head and shushes him.

They stay like that for a really, really long time and Raphael finds he never wants to let go.

* * *

Raphael’s in the cafeteria when Simon sits next to him. He rests his chin on his hand and smiles innocently at him.

Raphael slowly stops chewing his food and asks, “what do you want?”

Simon claps his hands together. “I want you to teach me self defence.”

His eyes flicker down to Simon’s torso before asking, “are you sure you’re physically ready?”

“I’m totally fine.” He nods vigorously. “I asked Dr. Luke and he said it was okay.”

“Okay,” Raphael says, “let’s start now.”

He puts his lunch back in the fridge and looks at Simon. His eyes are comically wide and he looks terrified. Raphael’s lips twitch upwards.

“Don’t tell me you want to back out.” Raphael says and starts walking out.

Simon shoots out of his chair and quickly follows Raphael.

“I’m not backing out.” Simon laughs nervously. “I just didn’t know we’d start right away.”

“We’re not starting right away.” Raphael says, opening the door to their gym. “You’re starting strength training first.”

Simon groans loudly. “I hate.”

“If you want to learn self defence, we’re going to have to start with this.”

“Really?” He whines. “You’re not just doing this because you hate me?”

“Let’s go, stretches.” Raphael gently pushes Simon into the room.

They spend the rest of the day stretching and lifting weights.

Simon spends majority of the time complaining.

* * *

Raphael’s days seem to get longer and longer after that. He spends all day with Simon at school then spends all evening with him in the gym. The kid has this idea that he and Raphael are the best of friends because he talks to him about everything and nothing. He tells Raphael about his day and asks Raphael about his. He even asks Raphael about his past and what his hobbies and shit are and it irks Raphael because a client has never been interested in him enough to ask him about himself. But not this kid. Simon gets any chance he can to stir up a conversation. He will say the most random shit just to get Raphael to say something. He doesn't care about Raphael’s moods either.

If Raphael is angry, he talks. If he’s annoyed, he talks, if he’s tired, he talks. If Raphael has a headache and tells him to shut up, he still talks. In short, he doesn’t shut the fuck up but Raphael isn’t as annoyed with him as he first was.

Things changed after they had their ‘date’ and after Simon nearly died.

He’s gotten less annoying.

Maybe the kid’s starting to grow on Raphael.

Or maybe Raphael just likes Simon’s ceaseless blabbering.

He doesn’t let Simon know that, though. He acts just the way he acted with him on the first day they met, annoyed and impatient. Simon doesn’t seem to mind or care. If he does, he hides it well.

“What made you want to become a bodyguard?” Simon asks, starting to do squats with a barbell.

“Your legs need to be further apart.” Raphael tells him, taking tape off the floor and wrapping it around his hand. “And squat at a 90 degree angle or you’ll injure yourself.”

Simon does as he’s told, his back facing Raphael, and goes all the way down. The kid’s nice ass doesn’t go unnoticed. In fact, it makes Raphael stop taping his hands to stare at it and think about all the things he can do to it. He imagines what Simon would look like on his bed with his face down and his ass up which causes his whole body to heat up with desire. His pulse quickens and he feels his face redden. He looks away and quickly finishes taping his hands.

He starts punching the punching bag, trying to shake the image of the kid out of his head.

It doesn’t help.

The image has been burned into his brain.

“Fuck me.” Raphael curses silently.

“What made you want to become a bodyguard?” Simon asks again.

Raphael blinks, remembering he isn’t the only one in the room, and shrugs. “It felt like the perfect career for me.”

“You don’t regret it?”

“I liked it until you became a client.” Raphael teases.

“Ha-ha, you’re so funny.” Simon says dryly.

“I’m hilarious.”

“A true comedian.” The kid snorts. “I don’t understand how you don’t have your own stand up show.”

“Don’t want to embarrass the other comedians.” Raphael smirks.

He laughs. “With your bad jokes, you mean?”

Raphael smiles faintly.

This kind of banter is something he can get used to.

* * *

They're in the training room, throwing punches, well Simon’s attempting to throw punches, and Raphael is bored.

“So, I hear you and Alec aren’t speaking anymore.” Simon says. “It wasn’t his fault, you know.”

“We aren’t speaking because we’re both busy.” says Raphael. “Put some force into it. The punching bag won’t get hurt.”

“Are you su—”

“Simon, it’s none of your business.”

“It happened because of me. It is my business.”

Raphael opens his mouth to respond but doesn’t have the chance because Simon is yelling “Thor” and running towards his dog. The dog runs towards Simon as well, dragging Jace along with him. Simon gets to his knees and starts petting his dog going “who’s a good boy? You are. Yes, you are.”

Raphael didn’t know Simon could get any more attractive but here he is, more attractive than ever.

Maybe it’s because he’s actually happy and smiling.

Jace lets go of the leash and stands up, dusting off his clothes.

“Is your dog a little shit because you’re a little shit?” Jace asks Simon.

“Hey!” Simon says defensively. “The only little shit around here is you, Wayland.”

“Why is the dog here?” Raphael asks Jace.

“He wouldn’t stay with anyone else.”

“He gets to stay here?” Simon asks eagerly, giving Raphael puppy dog eyes.

How is it possible for him to look so damn adorable?

“I guess.” Raphael sighs, like it’s a hardship but everyone in that room knows he’s faking it.

Jace snorts, playfully punching Raphael in the arm and fleeing before he has the chance to return the favour.

Simon forgets about training and spends the rest of the day playing with Thor but Raphael can’t bring himself to be mad about it.

* * *

Thor becomes the most beloved thing at HQ and he spends all his time with Maia and Jace that it gives Raphael more time with Simon. Simon is now lying down on the mat, panting heavily and groaning out obscenities. Raphael knocked him down before and now he refuses to get up.

“I’ll make you train with Alec and Jace if you don’t train with me.” Raphael threatens. “They won’t go easy on you like I’ve been doing.”

Simon sits up and looks at him. “You want me dead?”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Raphael rolls his eyes. “Now, get up.”

He gets up and offers a hand to Simon, who makes a face and takes it. Once Simon stands up, they’re so close that if Raphael tilts his head up, his lips would touch the kid’s. He feels Simon’s eyes on him, feels Simon’s breathing jerk to a stop, feels Simon’s hand start to get sweaty against his, feels Simon bending his head down, feels himself wanting to give in because fuck his rule about not getting involved with employees and clients.

“Raphael, are you freeeeeeee…” Alec trails off.

Simon looks up and Raphael pulls away, clearing his throat as he does so. He removes his hand from Simon’s and nods at Alec, telling him to continue with what he wants to say.

“What I wanted to say is not important.” Alec says, putting his hands up and trying not to smirk. “You two can carry on.”

Raphael steals a quick glance at Simon and sees that the kid is blushing furiously.

“No, I’ll have Jace continue.” Raphael grins. “Simon needs to cool down.”

“Rude.” He hears Simon mutter under his breath.

He texts Jace on his way out and leads Alec into his office.

“I can’t stay with the client you assigned me to.” Alec says as soon as he sits down. “She keeps flirting with me and harassing me. I would like to be reassigned, if that’s okay, boss.”

Raphael nods. “I’ll reassign you.”

“Thanks.” Alec says but he doesn’t move.

He looks like he wants to say something so Raphael prompts him. “Anything else on your mind?”

“Yes,” He responds, “I want to apologize and get past whatever is going on between us because I can’t keep avoiding you.”

Raphael takes a seat in the chair next to Alec and asks, “why are you avoiding me?”

“Because you’re mad.”

“I’m not mad, I’m disappointed.”

Alec scoffs. “Like that’s any better.”

“I’m disappointed because this isn’t like you.” Raphael says. “You’re a professional. In the 6 years that I have known you and worked with you, I have never seen you get distracted before.”

“I don’t know either.” Alec sighs. “No one’s been able to hold my attention the way Magnus can.”

“Then you understand why I had to reassign you, right?”

He nods. “Simon’s life was in danger because of me.”

“I don’t blame you. I blame the Magnus kid.”

“Hey,” Alec frowns, immediately jumping to his defence, “it wasn’t his fault!”

Raphael just laughs.

“We good?” Alec asks.

“We were never bad.”

“So, you and Simon, huh?” Alec grins. “I thought you had a rule about sleeping with the clients.”

“Get out.” Raphael orders.

Alec gets up and leaves but his laughs can be heard from a mile away.

Raphael runs a hand through his hair and exhales deeply.

He has to put his feelings in check.

He goes back to the training room to observe Simon and Jace but he has a hard time breathing when he sees that Simon doesn’t have his shirt on anymore. He actually has some muscle definition and he’s sweating like there’s no tomorrow. His hear is wet from the sweat and hanging low in front of his eyes. Raphael watches the droplets of sweat make their way down Simon’s collarbones and chest, his mouth going dry.

“Raphael!” Simon yells excitedly. “I almost beat Jace!”

His eyes snap upwards and regards Simon and Jace. Simon is grinning and Jace is looking at him, smirking, and wiggling his eyebrows at him. Raphael clears his throat and tries to swallow but there’s nothing left to swallow so he picks up the water bottle off the floor and chugs it down.

This kid is going to be the death of him.

“I told you not to go easy on him.” Raphael tells Jace once he empties the water bottle.

“I didn’t want to break him.” Jace shrugs, still smirking.

“Wipe that smirk off your face, Wayland, or you’ll have laundry duty for the rest of the year.” Raphael says, picking up a towel and walking towards them.

Jace’s smirk gets replaced by a dirty look.

“How is he?” Raphael asks Jace as he throws the towel at Simon and tells him to get cleaned up.

“I want to keep going.” Simon protests.

“Have lunch and we can continue.” Raphael says then looks at Jace.

“He’s getting better.” Jace replies once Simon leaves the room. “But he has no agility and he tries to go in for the kill too soon.”

“Okay,” Raphael nods, “thanks.”

“You and Simon, eh?”

Raphael punches him in the arm. “Don’t start.”

“Why do you hit so hard?” Jace groans, holding his arm.

“Is it my fault you’re so weak that you can’t take a punch?”

“Just for that I’m not going to go easy on him anymore.”

“You’re not training him anymore. I need someone strong to train him, not weak.” Raphael smirks at him.

“No one’s as strong as me.”

“About 90% of the people in this building are _stronger_.”

“I’m going to sic Thor on you.”

Raphael raises his eyebrows. “You know dogs love me.”

“We’ll see about that.” Jace sneers and stalks away.

He laughs and goes down to the cafeteria to join Simon and the rest of his team.

* * *

The next couple of weeks Raphael watches Izzy and Maia train with Simon. With every training session Simon’s clothes seem to get less and less. He goes from wearing joggers and a sweatshirt to wearing shorts and no shirt at all. And that fucks with Raphael’s brain. He can never concentrate when Simon decides to take his shirt off and throw it across the room. Once he does that, all Raphael can focus on is Simon’s chest and torso and how toned he’s gotten since he started training.

He tries to stay away but he just _can’t_ so he shows up during every session, pretending to asses Simon’s improvement.

But he’s sure every single person who comes in contact with him and Simon knows exactly why he attends each session.

He walks in one night when Maia and Simon are circling each other and takes a seat. Simon looks up and sees him then he smiles and slowly peels off his shirt before throwing it aside. Raphael’s eyes narrow while Simon’s gleam teasingly.

He stands up and approaches them. He tells Maia to leave and as soon as she does, Simon is inches away from him.

“When did you notice?” Raphael asks.

“Notice what? That you lose your shit every time I take my shirt off?” He says. “The day I was with Jace.”

“And what? You thought it’d be fun to play with me?”

“No,” Simon says, “I was hoping it’d make you do something about it.”

Raphael takes a closer step. “Like what?”

“Like make a move.”

“Like this?” Raphael asks and in 2 seconds flat he has Simon pinned to the ground.

“More like this.” Simon says and brings his lips to capture Raphael’s.

Raphael knows he needs to pull away, knows this shouldn’t continue but he doesn’t listen to his brain. Instead he kisses Simon back and opens his mouth for him. Simon snakes his tongue inside his mouth and when it touches Raphael’s, he makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat. And from there the kiss quickly turns filthy and loud and they’re both breathing heavily through their noses but they don’t pull apart.

Simon rakes his hand through Raphael’s hair and tugs at it before flipping them over and straddling Raphael’s hips.

“Fuck,” Simon breathes against Raphael’s lips, “you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

He bites on Raphael’s bottom lip, hard enough to bleed, then goes over it with his tongue. Raphael can feel Simon’s erection rubbing against his own and if they continue this, they’re both going to come right then and there like a bunch of teenagers.

“We can’t do this here.” Raphael says into Simon’s mouth.

“Why not?” Simon murmurs, pulling away to place wet kisses along his jaw and neck.

Someone coughs, loudly, forcing them to break apart. Raphael gently pushes Simon off of him and turns to look at who it is. Izzy’s standing at the door, her arms crossed over her chest, and a huge grin on her face. Raphael runs his hands through his hair to smoothen it out then stands up and helps Simon up as well.

“The client who had Alec is complaining that she wants him back.” Izzy says, still grinning. “You two are cute, by the way. Wearing matching blushes, _adorable_.”

Simon covers his face with his hands and Raphael glares.

“I do not blush.” He says and leaves the room to take care of shit.

But instead of going to take care of the important shit, he goes to take a cold shower to get rid of his erection. Which doesn’t do him any good because he ends up thinking about Simon and the way his mouth felt on his skin. He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts and the burning of his skin but it doesn’t help so he ends up relieving himself and thinking of Simon as he comes.

* * *

Raphael avoids him after that.

Once his head clears, he comes to terms with the fact that he can’t get involved with a client because it is unethical and it isn't smart. So, he makes sure that Izzy, Maia, and Jace are always with Simon so that he doesn't have to be. He’s done a pretty good job of ignoring Simon until tonight.

The kid walks into his room without knocking or saying anything. He closes the door behind him and sits down on his bed next to him.

“What are you doing?” Raphael asks.

“Why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you. I’ve been busy.”

“That’s a lie.” He frowns. “Alec told me that I’m your only client.”

Fucking Alec.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t be busy.” Raphael says. “The company needs someone to look after it and it’s employees.”

“Why do you have to do it?”

“Because I own it.”

Simon gets closer, their highs and arms now touching. “I know you like me. I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

“I don’t look at you.” Raphael says, getting up and standing away from Simon.

He gets up as well and stands in front of Raphael, pushing him against the wall. He pins Raphael against the wall, resting his hand against it and leaning into Raphael’s space.

“Why are you doing this?” Simon asks, his voice low.

Raphael pushes him away. “Because I don’t sleep with my clients.”

“We don’t have to sleep together.”

“Either way, I don’t want to get involved with you, Simon.”

Which is complete and utter bullshit.

And just like that the kid’s face falls and the light from his eyes dim. He drops his hand and steps away from Raphael. Something ugly twists inside of him for making Simon’s face look like that. He bites the inside of his cheeks to prevent himself from saying something stupid like ‘I do want to get involved because I want you,’ or ‘I like you’.

“My bad, I thought you liked me, I’ll stop bothering you.” He says in one breath and leaves the room as fast as he can.

Raphael closes his door and leans his forehead against it.

“I _do_ like you.” He sighs. “More than you’ll ever know.”

* * *

The next morning Jace, Maia, and Simon are all waiting for him. He gets into the car and turns it on.

Simon is the last one to get in and he grumbles out, “what a miserable fucking morning.”

“What’s up your ass?” Jace asks, turning the radio on.

“Nothing.” Simon snaps, turning the radio off.

Raphael groans inwardly.

It’s going to be a long day.

Jace turns it back on and Simon turns it off. They go at it for a couple of minutes until Raphael loses his patience.

“Enough!” He yells, turning the radio off. “Let it go, Jace!”

Jace sinks into his seat and Simon mutters incoherently under his breath as he stares out the window.

“Men.” Maia chastises.

The rest of the drive is silent.

Raphael keeps looking at him from the review mirror but Simon doesn’t take his eyes off his window. When they get to school, Simon is the first one out the door. He runs to catch up with Clary and Magnus, Maia and Jace following him.

“Secure the perimeter.” Raphael says into his earbud. “And eyes on him at all times.”

He parks the car and catches up with the rest of them.

Simon pointedly ignores him for the whole day, even when Raphael sits next to him in all of his classes, he pretends as though Raphael is nonexistent. He understands why and he doesn’t blame him but it does sting a little.

That’s a lie.

It stings a lot but there’s nothing Raphael can do about it so he stays silent and does the job he was hired to do. After school they all head to a small cafe where Simon sits in between Clary and Magnus so he doesn’t have to be near Raphael.

“Where’s Alexander?” Magnus asks.

“He’s been reassigned.” Raphael says curtly.

“Why?” Clary questions.

“His skills weren’t being used to their full advantage.” He answers.

Simon scoffs into his drink but doesn’t make a comment.

“Will I ever see him again?” Magnus asks, his eyes hopeful.

Raphael shakes his head. “Not as long as Simon is our client.”

“Yeah, keep two people who like each other apart just because you don’t have the balls to come to terms with your feelings.” Simon mutters, loud enough for everyone to hear.

“I don’t have feelings to come to terms with.” Raphael drones.

Simon finally looks at him, his eyes blazing with anger and hurt and slight confusion.

“Why’d you kiss me back then?” He asks, his voice small and just a bit broken.

His voice doesn’t convey the same message his eyes are and Raphael doesn’t know how to respond to that.

This time he’s the one who avoids eye contact.

“What?” Magnus and Clary exclaim.

“When did this happen?” Magnus asks.

“And why are you being a dick about it?” Clary inquires.

Magnus nods his head in agreement. “I’d like to know that too.”

Simon sighs tiredly. “He’s not going to tell you so don’t bother.”

“There’s a suspicious looking man walking towards the cafe.” Jace suddenly says into his ear.

“I see him.” Maia joins. “Looks like he’s hiding a weapon in his jacket.”

“Stop him.” Raphael says into his earbud and grabs Simon’s hand. “Do not try to let go of me.”

He leads them out of the cafe from the back exist and Raphael is surprised when Simon obeys his order and doesn't try to struggle free from his grip.

“Stay behind me.” He orders Simon as they slowly start walking to the front.

He nods but doesn’t let go of Raphael’s hand. He just holds on tighter, so tight that Raphael is afraid he’s going to cut his blood circulation off.

“We got him.” Jace’s voice comes. “When did you kiss the kid?”

He ignores the second part and turns the corner. He sees Jace standing over the man with a foot on his chest. Maia is rapidly talking into her earbud. Raphael walks over to them, Simon still clutching his hand with dear life.

“Is that him?” Raphael asks Simon.

The kid peers at the man from behind Raphael’s shoulder and swallows audibly. He slowly lets go of Raphael’s hand and nods.

“What happens now?” Simon whispers.

Raphael turns to face him and sees that he’s shaking violently. He brings Simon into his body and hugs him. Simon returns the hug, his head going to rest on Raphael’s shoulder instantaneously. His body continues to shake until the cops make an appearance. When Simon sees him getting handcuffed and thrown into the back of the squad car, he lets out a breath and his whole body leans against Raphael’s.

“The cops are going to take care of him, okay?” Raphael says softly. “They’re going to make him confess what he did.”

“What if he doesn’t?”

Raphael slowly starts rubbing Simon’s back in a soothing motion and says, “Then he’s going to have to deal with me.”

Simon sniffs and nods, hugging Raphael as tight as he can.

“You’re going to be okay.” Raphael murmurs. “You’re going to be okay.”

“Are you going to ignore my question?” Jace asks.

Raphael turns his earbud off and doesn’t let go of Simon until he’s calm and his breathing is even. Jace and Maia go to the police station after the cops and once Simon is okay Raphael drives them to HQ.

“Why are you pretending you don’t like me?” Simon blurts out after a few minutes of silence.

“Simon…”

“No,” He says firmly. “I deserve to know.”

“What makes you so sure that I like you?”

“If you didn’t why did you hug me and make sure I was okay?”

“It’s my job.”

Simon snorts. “Yeah, okay. I’m not stupid, Raphael.”

“I never said you were.”

“I saw your face before you hugged me.” Simon says quietly. “You were torn and if you didn’t like me you wouldn’t have had that expression on your face.”

Raphael doesn’t say anything.

“And you said you cared about me.” He continues. “When I was at Dr. Luke’s. And you’ve started calling me by my name instead of kid.”

“You noticed that, huh?”

“Why don’t you want to be with me?”

“Who says I _want_ to be with you?”

“I thought we established that your jokes are terrible.” Simon deadpans.

“Who says I was joking?”

“Why did you kiss me?”

Raphael shrugs. “Everyone has a moment of weakness.”

“I’m going to keep asking until you tell me the truth.”

“Fine.” He sighs. “I can’t be with you because I have a rule about keeping things professional. I don’t get involved with my clients. Mixing your professional business with your personal businesses always has a nasty outcome. And I can't protect you like this.”

"Like what?"

"I can't let myself get distracted." Raphael says. "If I get distracted, it won't end well for either of us."

“So…You do like me.”

Raphael rolls his eyes, his lips making an involuntary smile. “I thought you had that figured out already.”

Simon doesn’t respond, instead he intertwines his hand with Raphael’s free one. His hand is warm and it sends tingles down Raphael’s spine. He turns to look at Simon but the kid is looking straight ahead, a bright smile stretched across his lips.

He looks so happy that Raphael can’t bring himself to let go.

* * *

“Does this mean you’re not my bodyguard anymore?” Simon asks.

They’re sparring in one of the training rooms and it’s been a couple of days since they captured the man and since the day Mr. Lewis lost his shit. He threatened to fire Raphael for not telling him about what has been going on behind his back but Simon begged him not to. Raphael’s grateful he didn’t get fired because he might lose his mind if he doesn’t know what’s happening to Simon and if he’s safe.

“I’ll be your bodyguard until that man is in jail.” Raphael says, blocking a punch Simon throws.

“Can’t you get someone else to be my bodyguard?” He whines. “I want to make out with you.”

“No, I can’t get someone else to be your bodyguard.” Raphael says and is proud of himself when his voice is normal and not high pitched like he was expecting because his mind starts thinking about Simon’s lips and how good they feel on him.

“Why not?”

“Because I won’t know if you’re safe.” He admits. “I’ll lose my shit if something happens to you and I’m not there to prevent it.”

Simon stops trying to throw punches and stands up straight, smiling.

He takes a step towards Raphael.

“Aw, you do care!” He exclaims.

Raphael takes a step away from him. “Stop it.”

He stops. “I hate you and your rule is stupid.”

“You don’t hate me.” Raphael smirks and trips him.

“I hate you for not letting us be together.” He says and sticks his tongue out.

“Now why would I want to be with someone who acts like a child?” Raphael teases.

“Because you need someone to complement your brooding and serious personality.” Simon says, getting up.

“I don’t brood.” He deadpans.

“You don’t smile either.”

“You just haven’t seen me smile.” Raphael counters.

“No one’s ever seen you smile.” Jace snorts, walking into the room with Alec and Thor.

“I’ve seen him smile.” Alec says.

“And that is why you’re my favourite.” Raphael grins.

“Rude!” Simon frowns, shoving Raphael with his hand.

“Anyway,” Jace says, “we trained Thor. Now no one can come at you without going through him first.”

Simon plops himself on the ground and Thor comes running to him.

“Really?” Raphael asks. “Punch Simon.”

Jace scowls. “I am not going to punch the kid.”

“Why do you guys keep calling me kid?” Simon huffs. “It’s not like you’re adults.”

“We’re older than you.” Alec says. “That makes you a kid.”

“How much older?”

“None of your business.” The three of them chorus together.

Simon rolls his eyes and starts playing with Thor. Once Raphael sees that he’s occupied he turns towards Jace and Alec.

“Any news?” He asks.

They shake their heads.

“He won’t talk.” Alec says.

“Fuck.” Raphael curses angrily.

“There is one way, though.” Jace says.

“What?” Alec asks.

“If he has a one on one with Simon he might confess everything.”

Raphael doesn’t even think about it when he says, “absolutely not.”

“The only reason the kid even trained with us was to become strong enough to beat the jackass. You’re going let his efforts go to waste?”

“It’s not a waste. I will not put his life in danger again.”

“He won’t be in danger. We’ll be with him.” Jace insists.

“No.” Raphael snaps.

“What then? They’re going to let him go because they can’t hold him for anything. You’re going to let his attacker roam the streets?”

“He is right.” Alec inputs. “They don’t have anything on him and once he’s free, he’s going to go right back to trying to kill Simon.”

“We’ll be there with him.” Jace continues. “We won’t let anything happen to him.”

“I’ll do it.” Simon says, sneaking up behind Raphael.

They all look at him and Raphael starts shaking his head but Simon doesn’t let him have a say.

“It’s my decision, Raphael, and if there’s no other way.” He takes a deep breath. “I’ll do it.”

“There has to be another way.” Raphael says desperately.

“Jace is right. I trained for the sole purpose of getting back at my mom’s and sister’s killer. I can’t let him get away with what he did to them.” Simon says. “I wasn’t strong enough back then but I am now.”

“What if there’s another trial?” Raphael asks him. “What are you going to do then?”

“I’ll take the stand.” He says confidently.

“You think you can handle that? His lawyers will tear you to shreds.”

“We’ll deal with that when the time comes.”

Raphael squeezes his eyes shut and furiously runs a hand through his hair.

“There’s no way I can talk you out of this?” He asks once he opens his eyes.

Simon shakes his head. “No.”

He sighs. “Fine. But we need a plan. In the meantime, you’re going to train with both Jace and Alec.”

He nods solemnly.

“And you two,” Raphael says, pointing at Jace and Alec, “do not go easy on him. If he wants to face that jackass, he needs to be ready. Get him ready.”

“Ay ay cap’n.” Jace and Alec say, mock saluting him.

“You two are a bag of dicks you know that?” He says. “Your training starts now. Don’t be afraid to use force, Simon.”

They don't wait for Raphael to leave before getting started.

* * *

Exactly a week later, the man is let go but he doesn’t make an appearance until 3 weeks later. At this point everything is planned and they have the cops on their side. Simon’s been wired every day for the past 3 weeks and he says he’s ready but Raphael can see that he’s nervous as hell. Even Raphael is nervous as hell.

He can’t have Simon getting hurt, not now, not ever.

He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Simon gets hurt.

Simon hasn't left HQ without Thor, Jace, Alec, Izzy, Maia, Lydia, Lily, and Raphael and today is no exception. After school, Raphael drops them all off at a quiet cafe not far from downtown. Simon sits at one of the tables outside with Thor by his side. Jace and Alec are hiding in the bushes behind him. Izzy and Maia are sitting at a cafe across the street and Lydia and Lily are walking around the sides of the cafe. Raphael is sitting at a table next to him but he wishes he could be closer.

If anything goes wrong, he doesn’t know what he would do.

“That’s him.” Maia says into his ear.

He looks to his left and sees a man approaching Simon’s table. He has to force himself to sit still and not do anything. Izzy and Maia get up and start walking across the street. Lydia and Lily stop circling the cafe and take a seat next to Raphael’s table.

The man sits in front of Simon.

“Breathe.” Raphael whispers, catching his eye. “We’re here.”

Thor starts barking at the man and Simon shushes him.

“Do you think I’m stupid, Simon?” The man asks, leaning back in the chair. “You brought all your bodyguards with you so you could, what, fight me? Kill me?”

“Clearly, you are if you came to see me knowing I’m surrounded by bodyguards.”

“I didn’t come to harm you. I came to tell you that I will hunt you until I get what you want.”

“And what’s that?”

“To see you dead.” He says. “I’m not going to do it today, though. I’m going to kill you when you and your bodyguards least expect it.”

“You can’t touch me.” Simon snarls.

The man laughs and the sound makes Raphael shiver in disgust.

“I can and I will one day. How long do you think you’re going to have 7 bodyguards follow you around?” He asks.

Simon frantically looks at everyone. “What makes you think there are 7?”

The man snorts. “I trained specifically to become a bodyguard so I could get my revenge one day. I already surveyed the perimeter. Two of them are hiding behind the bushes. The angry looking one sitting at the table next to you. The two girls sitting at the table next to the angry looking one and the two girls standing around, pretending to be making conversation.”

“Shit.” Lydia mutters.

Raphael underestimated the man. He didn’t think he’d be so skillful but considering their cover is up, he gets up and sits next to Simon. He tells the others not to move by looking from side to side.

“Ah, nice of you to join us.” The man smiles and all Raphael can think of is that he resembles The Joker. “I’m Victor.”

“I don’t care.” Raphael replies, his eyes steely.

“Now, Raphael, there’s no need to be so hostile.”

Raphael doesn't let his features show that he is surprised. This dick did his research.

“You and your team of hooligans are incompetent.” He says. “You couldn’t stop me and honestly, I’m disappointed. It’s not fun when you aren’t on the same level as me.”

Raphael clenches his jaw, his hands balling up into fists. “We couldn’t stop you then but we sure as fuck will stop you now.”

He laughs. “Stop what? I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“You threatened to kill my client and that is a felony.”

“I won’t serve any time in jail and even if I do, I’ll get out in a couple of years. But once I’m out, your client here will die.”

Simon sneers at him. “Killing my mom and sister wasn’t enough for you?”

“Let me shoot him.” Alec grumbles.

“Shh.” Raphael snaps.

“It wasn’t fun.” The man says, sighing. “They really didn’t put up a fight. But I know you would have.”

Simon grinds his teeth together.

“Why’d you do it?”

“Well, I’m going to kill you eventually so I’ll let you know why. Your dad fired my dad for no reason and didn’t give him any compensation.” The man says, his voice void of any emotion. “We were broke and we ended up homeless. Your dad took everything away from me so I took everything away from him.”

“Do you think your dad would be proud of you for tearing a family apart?” Simon snaps.

“I wouldn’t know. He died from all the stress your shit of a dad caused.”

“So you decided to earn our trust by promising to protect us and then killing my mom and sister?” Simon asks through gritted teeth.

“It was the perfect plan, don’t you think?” The man laughs. “None of you saw it coming.”

“You piece of shit.” Simon snarls and shoots out of his seat, lunging at the man.

“Simon!” Raphael yells, shooting out of his chair as well.

“Let him.” Izzy says.

They fall backwards, Simon on top of the man. He repeatedly starts punching him but after a few punches, the man grabs Simon’s wrists, places his leg under Simon’s stomach and throws him across the street. Raphael feels his heart stop and his blood boil. He growls. Lydia runs to Simon while Raphael grabs the front of the man’s shirt and head butts him. He goes stumbling back as Jace and Alec jump out from the bushes. Alec draws his gun and Jace joins Raphael. Izzy and Maia whip out their guns as well and in only a couple of seconds, they’re surrounded.

“That wasn’t smart.” The man says, glowering and wiping blood from his nose, as he straightens up.

He bends down and pulls a knife out of his boots. He grins manically at Raphael. He makes a ‘come at me’ motion with his hands.

“Drop your weapon!” Izzy yells at him.

“You know that’s not happening, sweetheart.” He winks at her.

Izzy bares her teeth and steps closer. “I will put a bullet through your fucking head.”

Alec uses that moment to clock him in the back of his head. He kicks the man’s knees and Jace twists his arm, grabbing the knife from his hand and stabbing the man’s leg with it. The man goes down, screaming, and Thor starts gnawing at his leg as Maia handcuffs him. Once Raphael sees that everything is under control he runs to Simon. Lydia has him sitting up and is asking him random questions.

“Hey, is he okay?” Raphael asks, getting to his knees.

“I’m fine.” Simon says, making grabby hands at Raphael. “I just have a mild concussion.”

Raphael let’s the kid hug him. He scoots closer to Raphael and rests his head on Raphael’s shoulder, letting out a content sigh.

“It’s more than a mild concussion. I think his head hit the metal pole.” Lydia says. “He needs to go to the hospital right away.”

“Did you call an ambulance?”

She nods. “They should get here in a few minutes.”

“Thanks, Lydia.”

She squeezes his shoulder and lets them be alone.

“Simon,” Raphael says but the kid doesn’t answer.

“Simon,” he tries again.

Nothing.

He shakes the kid. “Don’t fall asleep on me, Simon. I can’t lose you.”

Simon turns his head and snuggles in even closer. “You won’t lose me.”

Raphael exhales, his heart returning to it’s normal pace.

“You’re stuck with me now.” Simon says, smiling against Raphael’s neck.

Raphael rakes a hand through the kid’s hair. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The ambulance and the cops get there soon after and Raphael picks Simon up in his arms, and puts him in the gurney. He makes Izzy and Jace accompany Simon while Maia, Lydia, and Alec go with the cops and the man in the other ambulance, to make sure he doesn’t try to escape. Raphael notices the colonel and walks over to him.

“Colonel Ragnor Fell.” He introduces, shaking Raphael’s hand.

“Sir,” Raphael nods, “will there be a trial?”

The colonel shakes his head. “Thankfully, the case is still open and Simon gave us the evidence we needed to put him behind bars.”

Thank fuck Simon doesn’t have to go through a trial. No matter how strong Simon says he is, Raphael can tell what happened to his mom and sister still affects him deeply. He wouldn’t be able to handle it and Raphael knows he couldn’t bear seeing Simon in that state.

“The case is still open after all these years?”

“It was closed until I opened it after I became colonel.” He says sadly. “Mrs. Lewis was a very good friend of mine. I couldn’t let her killer walk free. I want to thank you and your team.”

They shake hands again and Raphael watches him go talk some witnesses. He then gets into his car with Lily and Thor and drives to the hospital, calling Mr. Lewis on his way there. He and Lily go to the waiting room where Izzy and Jace are.

“What did they say?” He asks.

“They’re still examining him.” Izzy replies.

Lily sits next to her, burying her hands in her head. Raphael sits next to Jace and does the same thing as her.

40 minutes later the Dr. comes out.

“Where are Simon's immediate family?” He asks.

“Right here!” Mr. Lewis yells, running down the hall. “I’m his father, Robert Lewis. Will he be okay?”

The doctor looks at Raphael and his team then back at Mr. Lewis.

“They’re okay.” He says. “They’re my son’s bodyguards.”

“Very well.” The doctor nods. “Simon is okay. He’s going to be fine but he needs to be under watch for at least 24 hours. He has some mild headaches so he needs to take some Tylenol and someone needs to stay with him to make sure he doesn’t fall into a coma.”

“I’ll stay.” Raphael quickly volunteers.

“No, no.” Mr. Lewis shakes his head. “You’ve done enough. I’ll stay with him. I’ll call you to let you know when they let him out.”

“Alright, sir. Have a good night.” He nods at them then walks away, his team following.

“You gonna be okay?” Lily asks him.

“I’m not going to be okay until I know he’s okay.” Raphael says.

They drive back to HQ and Raphael goes straight to the gym, Thor following him. He works out until he feels his body about to pass out from exhaustion. He lays down on the ground and Thor lays down next to him. He licks Raphael’s face and looks at the leg press machine Simon always uses. He does it a few more times until Raphael realizes what he’s trying to say.

“You want to know where Simon is?” He asks.

Thor barks.

“He’s at the hospital, buddy.” Raphael says, rubbing behind Thor’s ears.

The dog whines.

“Me too, buddy.” He sighs. “Me too.”

* * *

Raphael’s having lunch when Izzy, Alec, and Jace join him.

“So, you and Simon, huh?” Jace grins, taking the orange juice out and drinking it straight from the carton.

“Fuck’s sake.” Raphael groans. “If you’re going to be annoying, leave. And how many times do I have to tell you not to do that, you disgusting human being.”

Izzy laughs.

“Can’t believe you two kissed and didn’t tell anyone.” Alec says, feigning hurt.

Raphael frowns. “Who told you we kissed?”

“Magnus.” Jace says at the same time Alec says, “Jace.”

Alec glares at Jace but the other man is purposely looking away, pursing his lips so he doesn’t laugh more than he already is.

“You two have been keeping in touch?” Raphael asks.

“I didn’t see the harm in doing so!” Alec urgently defends. “I wasn’t Simon’s bodyguard! There’s no way he could've gotten hurt.”

“Relax, Alec.” Raphael smirks. “I’m not mad and I’m glad you did. I’m happy for you.”

He grins. “And I’m happy for you and Simon.”

“We’re all happy for you and Simon.” Izzy comments.

“Yeah, maybe now you can take more days off and stop annoying us here.” Jace says.

“How about I just fire you?” Raphael suggests. “Then I can’t annoy you at all.”

“We don’t have to take it that far.” Jace says flatly.

“You don’t have to speak.”

“Children, children.” Izzy interrupts.

“How is Simon?” Alec asks.

“Mr. Lewis hasn’t called me.” Raphael says. “I’m going to the hospital today to check up on him.”

When Raphael gets to the hospital, Simon isn’t in his room. His body is about to start panicking when he sees Simon at the end of the hall, looking at him. Raphael smiles and waves at him. Simon runs to him and throws his arms around Raphael, hugging him tightly. Raphael doesn’t think twice about returning the hug. He hides his face in the crook of Simon’s neck and breathes him in. 

"Are you okay?” Raphael asks once he pulls away.

Simon nods. “I’m fine.”

He looks like he wants to say more but Raphael doesn’t wait. He grabs the back of Simon’s neck and crushes their lips together. A pleased noise escapes from Simon’s mouth, which causes Raphael to smile against his lips.

“You need to rest.” Simon says, pulling away.

Raphael makes a noise of protest, trailing after Simon’s mouth but the kid backs away from him.

“How is it that you’re the one rejecting me?” Raphael asks, frowning.

Simon smirks. “Maybe I want to play hard to get.”

Raphael rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say. And you’re the one who needs to rest. Not me.”

“I’ve been in a hospital bed for the past 24 hours. I don’t need any more rest. But you do. I know you haven’t slept.”

"I have slept."

"The exhaustion under your eyes says differently." Simon scolds. "Also Izzy told me you've been at the gym all night and morning."

"Fine," Raphael accepts. "Let's go. I'll get some rest."

“Good.” Simon says and bends down to kiss his forehead.

He freezes from the sheer shock of how intimate the gesture is. The kiss is soft and affectionate and it makes Raphael’s stomach hurt with butterflies. He swallows thickly when he feels a wave of need and want engulf his chest. He’s never felt this way before but now that he has, he hopes the feeling never goes away.

He closes his eyes and basks in the warmth that is Simon Lewis.

* * *

Raphael wakes up to the sun streaming in through the window. He groans and rolls over, his arm colliding with Simon's bare chest.

"Morning." Simon murmurs, kissing his ear.

"Mmm." Raphael smiles.

"I have a question."

"Mhm?"

"When are you going to remove all this security shit from my house?" Simon asks. "I'm tired of having you open the door for me."

"Why?" Raphael asks, flipping onto his back and looking at him. "It's my house too."

"It was my house first." Simon groans.

“I'm not removing anything.” Raphael answers. “Your father has enemies, Simon. Who knows how many other people are plotting revenge.”

He grumbles. “Fine. Can I get the code?”

“I’ll think about it.” Raphael smirks.

“You’re an ass.” Simon says under his breath but there's no heat behind the words.

Raphael laughs. “And yet you’re still here.”

Simon places his hands on Raphael’s waist and brings him in. He hugs Raphael and rests his chin on his shoulder.

“I told you you’re stuck with me, shortie.” Simon says, kissing his neck. “You can’t get rid of me, no matter how ass-y you are.”

“Ass-y isn’t a word.” Raphael scoffs.

“It is now.” Simon sing-songs.

"Insufferable."

Simon snorts. "You're not fooling anyone. You know you love me."

Raphael turns around to face him.

"Getting a little cocky, aren't we?" He asks.

Simon kisses his nose and Raphael makes a face.

"Like I said, you're not fooling anyone."

Raphael smiles, kissing Simon softly, "no, I guess I'm not."

He climbs on top of his boyfriend but before he can kiss any part of Simon's body, Thor and his brand new sibling, Bella, are jumping on to the bed. Simon laughs and sits up, hugging Thor. Bella starts licking Raphael's face and he groans, sitting up as well. 

"Would it kill you two to give us one morning to ourselves?' Raphael asks the dogs. "You two are worse than toddlers."

"Technically, they are our toddlers." Simon says.

"Technically, no one asked you."

"Technically, you didn't have to adopt Bella."

Raphael glares at him. "Yes, I did. She chose me."

Simon laughs and leans in to kiss him. Raphael smiles against his lips.

"What do you say about getting another one?" Simon whispers.

"No." Raphael says immediately. "Two is enough."

Simon pouts. "Pretty please?"

"No!"

His boyfriend smiles innocently at him.

Raphael sighs. 

He knows he's not going to win this one but he isn't the least bit angry when Simon brings home a german shepherd 3 days later.

He's doesn't even get annoyed when Simon names him Raphael Jr.

Nothing Simon does can make Raphael angry and he never understood why before. He didn't understand why Raphael's mood would instantly go from shitty to great just by seeing Simon smile and he didn't understand why he wanted nothing more than to make Simon happy. But he did now.

Maybe because Simon's smile means everything to him.

Maybe it's because Raphael's made it his life goal to keep Simon happy.

Maybe it's because it's love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried really hard not to make raphael all sappy about simon but i couldn't. raphael's sappy side comes out when it comes to simon. also i don't know what this ending is. i just really love dogs and i needed a mental image of saphael with puppies as their children.
> 
> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
